Paired to a T
by Chailyn Cole Runewood
Summary: The Ghost Writer strikes back! This time his rhymes aren't about Christmas, howeverhe foils Slade's plot, and now Danny, Sam, and Tucker live in the T. Almost completely written in rhyming couplets. Teen Titans Danny Phantom
1. In Which the Writer gets Utterly Bored

**Paired to a T**

by Chailyn Cole Runewood and Jupiter Ludus Integritas

Prologue - In Which the Writer gets Utterly Bored

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans and Danny Phantom are property of their creators, not ours. Otherwise we'd be rich.

* * *

Cracking his fingers, the dark-haired ghost settled himself at his new keyboard. Danny Phantom might have broken his last one, but he'd gotten a new one. A better one. And the Ghost Boy had completed his second Christmas poem. So he supposed he owed him this … and besides, he was bored. Utterly, utterly bored.

"It was an average day for the half-ghost Danny,  
"With Skulker hunting and the Box Ghost so silly.

"Yet none of them knew they were pawns in a game—  
"A game that would be of inter-dimensional fame.

"One who kept his name secret from all  
"And himself Slade did call.

"To bring a new hero into this plot,  
"Some things must be as they were not.

"An edge in the game seeks Slade  
"To make his toys jump from his blade.

"That being said he opens a gate to our realm  
"With a mystical and little-known helm.

"But his plans go awry from a spectral muddle  
"That idiot Jack Fenton has made in a bungle!

"No details given to draw out the plot,  
"Our heroes are dropped in an unusual spot."

Chortling to himself, the Ghost Writer watched as the story began. This would definitely take time to write correctly, but it would be worth it. Well worth it, if only because it would alleviate his boredom. And the Ghost boy wouldn't mind it, anyway. Not when it was done …

* * *

**Chailyn:** So, Sam and Raven get to meet. It had to be done. Really.

**Jupiter:** This will be scary … I mean … Sam and Raven and … DOOM!

**Chailyn:** Yes, the doom …


	2. In Which a Ghost falls into the Tower

**Paired to a T**

by Chailyn Cole Runewood and Jupiter Ludus Integritas

Chapter 1 - In Which a Ghost falls into the Tower

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans and Danny Phantom are property of their creators, not ours. Otherwise we'd be rich.

* * *

"'Who are you?' she asked, 'and what do you want?  
"'We don't need ghosts here—find elsewhere to haunt!'

"Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared at the girl in the dark,  
"Her hood on head, too pale her skin except for a mark.

"The ghost said, "I'm Danny, and these are my friends.  
"'Do you know what happened and on what it depends?'

"'Get out of my room!' the dark one demanded.  
"The way that she said it was not quite off-handed.

"'We're going! We're going!' the Ghost-boy exclaimed—  
"Perhaps 'twas because he did not wish to be maimed.

"He exited quickly with friends following after,  
"Wondering what was exactly the matter.

"'Where are we?' Sam asked him, glancing back at the door;  
"To her this 'Raven' seemed someone to get to know more.

"'I don't know,' said Danny, 'but "ghosts" I might know—  
"'Through you, Sam, I can see her door! Oh!'

"'How?' the girl asked him and examined herself;  
"'But not me!' Tuck whined, looking up at a shelf.

"'Ooo! Gadgets!' he noted, so quickly distracted;  
"Not spotting those coming 'til they had them surrounded."

"'Who are you?' demanded the boy in the mask,  
"'We could say the same—now why do you ask?'

"'This is our home!' said a small boy of green,  
"'So tell us, intruders, what does this mean?'

"'We were home, too' Danny quickly explained,  
"'And then we were there and Sam here had changed!'

"'A mystery, then," the red-head exclaims—  
"Floating like Danny does when he aims.

"'I'm Danny,' the ghost said, changing back to himself,  
"'And Tucker and Sam are friends of myself.'

"'Robin, and Raven, Starfire and Cyborg,' the green one did say,  
"'And I am called Beast Boy!' said he, sending a joke their way.

"They all did then groan, even those from the Tower,  
"'Is he always like this?' Sam asked, sounding dour.

"'Not always,' said Raven, matching her tone—  
"'Sometimes he's worse. Don't throw him a bone.'

**

* * *

Jupiter: That's terrible rhyming.**

**Chailyn:** It's the Ghost Writer. And this is fun!

**Jupiter:** Especially since half of it doesn't make sense!

**Chailyn:** It all makes sense! Silly little brother.

**Jupiter:** It's the Ghost Writer.


	3. In Which the Villain Monologues

**Paired to a T**

by Chailyn Cole Runewood and Jupiter Ludus Integritas

Chapter 2 - In Which the Villain Monologues

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans and Danny Phantom are property of their creators, not ours. Otherwise we'd be rich.

* * *

"'I am the Box Ghost! Beware!' the specter exclaimed.  
"From the look in Slade's eye, that ghost might get maimed.

"The Titans were snug with new friends in the T;  
"'Why didn't new minions just come straight to me?'

"Or villain was livid, the Box Ghost made noise—  
"'Why can't I be a minion to play with your toys?'

"'You're simple,' Slade stated, 'though that might just work—  
"'A villain's a villain—but don't you dare shirk!

"'I wanted more power, I wanted some ire—  
"'The dead for a minion, add that to my fire.

"'Dear Robin, my favorite, he won't expect this;  
"'And closer, much closer, to see how he ticks—

"'Robin will be my apprentice again,  
"'This time quite willing and mine to the end!

"'This time I won't loose, this time I will win!'  
"Our most evil of villains did cackle and grin.

* * *

**Chailyn:** Monologuing … and I thought Slade was smarter than that.

**Jupiter:** At least none of the Titans are around.

**Chailyn:** Point.


	4. In Which Friends are Made

**Paired to a T**

by Chailyn Cole Runewood and Jupiter Ludus Integritas

Chapter 3 - In Which Friends are Made

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans and Danny Phantom are property of their creators, not ours. Otherwise we'd be rich.

* * *

"Now back in the T the masked one explained,  
"'We have had some problems with false friends we've made.'

"'Though Terra,' said Beast Boy, 'was true in the end,  
"'We were nearly killed from trusting our friend.'

"'She tricked us, betrayed us' said the dark one with ire,  
"'And then she was redeemed and threw Slade in the fire.'

"'Not that he died then,' Starfire explained—  
"'Evil father of Raven kept him merely maimed.'

"'The gem was born of evil's fire—the gem will be his portal;  
"'He comes to claim, he comes to sire—the end of all things mortal.'

"'That sounds really creepy,' then Tucker exclaimed,  
"'Compared even to enemies Danny has made.'

"'It's catchy,' said Sam. 'So when is the end?'  
"'It's over,' said Raven, 'and things we did mend.'

"'Trigon has now been defeated by us,  
"'Though really he did cause quite a fuss.'

"'The gem has been used and the gem has been saved—  
"'Not evil, our friend, one of the best we have made.'

"'What powers have you, our new friends we have found?'  
"'Well Danny,' said Tucker, 'has the best ghost powers around!'

"'Not just that,' said Sam, 'I have them now, too—  
"'It seems we've been changed by coming to you.'

"'All except me,' poor Tucker did sigh;  
"'For me it just seems that there's gadgets to try.'

"'Gadgets?' asked Cyborg. 'Now gadgets I know.'  
"And then Cyborg left with Tucker in tow.

"But even as they did walk down the hall  
"The others did hear them in technology's thrall.

"'So how did you get here?' then Robin did ask.  
"'My dad made an error,' said Danny, aghast.

"'It's common,' said Sam, 'caused his ghost-powers, too—  
"'With ghosts and machines Jack knows not what to do.'

"A loud signal sounded and caused them alarm;  
"'Go Titans!' said Robin. 'Keep the city from harm!'

"'And what about us?' asked Danny, then gasped—  
"Out came a wisp of ecto-cold blast.

"'A ghost!' stated Danny. 'You'll need me on this;  
"'And Sam, you come too—you can help in a pinch.'

"'I know I need practice to master this skill,  
"'But after this battle I know that I will.'

* * *

**Chailyn:** … I think I might be rhyming for the next week.

**Jupiter:** Well perhaps then this story will come to its peak!

**Chailyn:** Arg! Little brother, that's all I can say.

**Jupiter:** At least you don't have to find a needle in hay.


	5. In Which they are told to Beware

**Paired to a T**

by Chailyn Cole Runewood and Jupiter Ludus Integritas

Chapter 4 - In Which they are told to Beware

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans and Danny Phantom are property of their creators, not ours. Otherwise we'd be rich.

* * *

"'Be wary of me!' the ghost did exclaim—  
"'And boxes—yes boxes—with these I will maim!'

"'Oh, it's the Box Ghost,' said Danny, annoyed.  
"'I can take him,' said Sam. 'In fact, I'd be joyed!'

"'But we don't have the thermos,' stated Tucker with glee—  
"As he stared at the car made by Cyborg—'Oh, whee!'

"Cyborg aimed at the Box Ghost with his sonic arm—  
"'Perhaps, my new friends, this will cause some harm.'

"'Try it,' said Danny, with a wearied sigh—  
"'You don't know how often I've faced off with this guy.'

"The sound cannon struck, the ghost was sent back—  
"'That was too easy; that guy was a hack!'

"Danny was startled to see what the arm did;  
"'It's like my ghostly wail—what else have you hid?'

"'We all have our weapons, our secrets, our lies,'  
"Said Raven. 'It keeps our bonds and our lives.

"'Even best friends don't know all of the past;  
"'We'd all go insane if we knew to the last

"'Secret our friends held deep in their hearts.'  
"'But that,' said the ghost-boy, 'is where trouble starts.'

"And while they weren't looking the Box Ghost did flee  
"To tell his new master what had been said around he.

* * *

**Chailyn:** This is horrible.

**Jupiter: **Darn it, I can't rhyme with that.

**Chailyn:** Don't worry, dear brother, I'll give you a hat.

**Jupiter:** … Orange.

**Chailyn:** There is one word close enough to rhyme with the fruit oh so _strange_. And more than that one can be found on the _range_. It might be a hard word with which to _rhyme_, but anything is possible if you but have the _time_.

**Jupiter:** Wierdo.


	6. In Which Titans are Named

**Paired to a T**

by Chailyn Cole Runewood and Jupiter Ludus Integritas

Chapter 5 - In Which Titans are Named

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans and Danny Phantom are property of their creators, not ours. Otherwise we'd be rich.

* * *

"'So I'm Danny Phantom, a Titan now, too—  
"'But my friends will need names to keep them from the news.'

"Tucker said, 'I'll be Gizmo!' and Cyborg did glare.  
"'Gizmo's a villain frozen in the Brain's lair.'

"'The Brain?' Tucker wondered. 'Now that's a bad name.  
"'It's one that might keep you from gaining much fame.'

"'Just call yourself Techno,' Sam suggested with ease;  
"'It's my name that's hard—a little help, please?'

"'Specter Sam!' said Tucker, 'or Goth Girl, perhaps—'  
"Sam, with a glare, said, 'I shouldn't have asked.'

"'How about Umbra?' asked Danny, quite shyly—  
"'Or Shadow, or Fade, perhaps even Darkly?'

"'Umbra,' said Sam, blushing quite pink,  
"'Umbra will work quite nicely, I think.'

"'Go ghost,' Danny said, with a blush on his face;  
"'I should teach you how to get around in this place.'

"Then Sam did go ghost with obvious glee—  
"The boys stared in wonder at what they did see.

"Her odd purple eyes much brighter did glow,  
"And her night black hair turned as white as the snow;

"Black spandex encased her from her neck to her feet,  
"And a white on chest made a U very neat—

"That U it was something quite to behold;  
"That U it did race quickly forward so bold.

"'You look great,' Danny stated, wide eyed and aflush—  
"'You must,' agreed Tucker. 'Just look at him blush!'

"'Now focus your energy—yes, that's just right  
"'What I will teach you is good in a fight.'

"With those little things Umbra set off a beam,  
"And violet and vivid the ray it did gleam.

"'Now focus your energy between your hands—  
"'But careful, it will blast wherever it lands.'

"With that new instruction Sam ignited a light,  
"More fire than ball, that she threw with her might.

"With quite a large flash then the window went boom—  
"And the Titians stood shocked and round-eyed in the room.

"With large eyes so shiny the Titans exclaimed,  
"'That is quite a power with which to be maimed!'

"'I like her already,' said Raven, so dour,  
"'I do not believe that this friendship will sour.'

* * *

**Chailyn:** It's just because Raven and Sam have similar tastes (read: two goths in a morgue).

**Jupiter:** Eh? o.O


End file.
